


reckless dark desires

by thethirdbar



Series: the outsider [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, but technically not, incest sorta i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdbar/pseuds/thethirdbar
Summary: Thor searches to bring his brother home./In which all things are magically fixed by sex of somewhat dubious consent.





	reckless dark desires

**Author's Note:**

> I found this earlier today, part-finished in my gdocs, dated 2012! So I decided to finish it. I guess it could be a continuation of my previous Thorki fic, disconnect and self destruct. It's pretty much just a bit of Thor moping and then some sex, and then an inexplicable happy-ish ending. Idk, it was 5 years ago I have no idea where I was planning on taking this.

Thor searches, though each visit to Heimdall leaves disappointment curling heavy in his chest. Heimdall shakes his head slow and heavy; he has had no sight of Loki since well before the fall.

Blind without Heimdall’s sight, Thor visits worlds and places he has never seen before, always searching. Each fruitless hunt leaves him more determined than the last.

(Each fruitless hunt leaves him more despairing than the last.)

Months pass, though it feels like Ages, and his father and mother mourn. Frigga looks at Thor with soft eyes, and tells him that they cannot hold on to hope any longer. They hold a funeral for their younger son, and all of Asgard mourns with them.

Thor dreams nightly of his brother, watches helpless as Loki falls silently into the void, and wakes always reaching out for him.

He startles awake from one such dream, his brother’s name dying on his lips, to find Sif by his bedside regarding him with a concerned frown. He pushes himself from the bed, moving to the water stand and dashing its contents over his head, trying to clear the fog of despair that clouds his mind on waking.

“Welcome home,” Sif says.

He has been gone near a month, searching through soot and ashes in the fiery wastes of Múspellheimr for any hint of his brother’s presence.

He found none.

He sits heavily on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands.

“Thor...” Sif begins, reluctantly. Thor is her Prince, her future King, but more than that he is her friend, and the grief bowing his shoulders pains her. Would that there were some enemy, some physical being she could fight to lift this defeat from him, she would throw herself toward it with no thought for her own safety. But Thor’s misery is a thing that cannot be lifted by anything other than himself; or the impossible.

“You have searched through all the Nine Realms, and beyond, and found no single whisper of your brother’s presence in all these long months.”

Thor makes no answer, and she forges on.

“Perhaps it is time to stop searching - “

“Do _not_!” Thor cuts her off vehemently, standing and meeting her gaze for the first time. “Do not ask that of me.”

“You are only making it worse,” Sif pleads with him, unflinching from his anger. “To keep this hope in the face of all reason. It will consume all that is of you. I am sorry, Thor.”

“No.” Thor shakes his head. “What is there left of me to consume without Loki?”

Sif bites her tongue at that. In the eyes of all the realm, Loki is far from worthy of the esteem Thor grants him, though in his grief it seems Thor has forgotten all the crimes Loki is guilty of.

“I will not give up, Sif, though it seems all in Asgard care not to hope. Until my brother’s body is laid out before my eyes, I will not believe that he is dead. Until my brother’s body is laid out before me he is somewhere to be found, and I _will_ find him.”

His bright blue eyes burn with emotion as he regards her, and she bows her head. “I fear for you,” she admits. She fears for what it will do to him if long Ages pass with no respite from his grief. She fears what will happen when the day comes that he cannot hope any longer.

He rests a hand heavy on her shoulder, and does not reply.

~

The flame of hope within him is waning; it seems as though long ages have passed with nothing to feed it. He refuses to give up his search, days and weeks spent travelling far and further still. He feels sometimes as though it was Thor, not Loki, who fell into the abyss, and he is spiralling there still.

It seems as though long ages have passed, though it is barely fourteen turnings of Miðgarðr’s moon, when Heimdall summons him, and the hope within him sparks bright.

The gatekeeper regards him with solemn eyes for a long moment, an eternity, before he speaks.

“I See him.”

~

Despite Sif’s fears, Thor has not forgotten his brother’s crimes. In all his grief there was little room for his anger. But now, to know that Loki is found alive and not well, beyond reason and intent upon harming those that Thor holds dear, there is more than enough room for anger.

“What are you prepared to do?” Fury asks him, and electricity sparks in his veins. In truth, he does not know the answer. He is not prepared to kill his brother. 

Beyond that, he cannot say.

~ 

Loki sits quietly, his back against the wall and his legs spread out ahead of him. His chained hands are held loosely in front of him, and his head is bowed slightly forward, lank hair casting his face into shadow.

He should look defeated, chained and muzzled as he is, but his back and shoulders remain straight, and when Thor comes storming into his cell he raises shadowed eyes upward and regards his brother with cool indifference. He holds Thor’s gaze for no more than a moment before casting his eyes downward again; but there is no remorse or despair in the action, merely a clear dismissal of Thor’s presence.

Thor finds it infuriating.

“Has my brother caused you any troubles?” He addresses the guard standing outside Loki’s cell, who shakes his head.

“No, my lord. He - " the guard glances hesitantly at Loki, as though unwilling to speak openly in front of him, and lowers his voice slightly. “he has not moved from that place since you brought him, lord, neither to eat nor rest.”

Loki has been imprisoned for nine days.

“Leave us,” he tells the guard, who casts one more uncertain glance toward Loki and then inclines his head to Thor, reverential, before taking his leave.

Thor takes a step further into Loki’s prison, letting the door clang shut behind him. Despite the time that has passed since their return to Asgard, Loki’s face is marred still with marks from battle, and Thor’s stomach clenches with unlooked for concern for his brother, so long thought lost to him forever and now here and _safe_ and so far from the brother he remembers. He forces himself to think on the senseless death and devastation that Loki has wrought upon Miðgarðr and his anger resurges, electricity sparking in the air around him and static jumping between his fingertips. 

Loki does not stir.

“Brother,” Thor grits out eventually, and Loki gives no hint that he has heard anything at all; his gaze does not flicker. Angered at Loki’s dismissal despite everything, Thor reaches down to grasp Loki’s chains in one hand and pull him roughly to his feet. Unbalanced, Loki stumbles, his bound hands reflexively reaching out to steady himself against Thor, and for a moment indignant fury flares bright in his green eyes. Then he blinks, and the mask of calm indifference falls like water over his features.

Ah, but Thor has seen through it now. He pulls Loki in tight against him, closing the space between them so that Loki will have no means to hide.

“Brother,” he says again with relish, and close as they are Thor can see the tremor in Loki’s lashes. It is the barest of movements; most likely a mortal eye would not have detected it, nor even someone who knew Loki only half so well as Thor, and less likely still they would have ascribed any meaning to it. But to Thor, who has spent his whole life with Loki by his side, this is vivid a tell as though it were branded in neon, and something not unlike pleasure thrills through him at this confirmation of his brother’s distress. It is justified, is it not?

He keeps one hand firmly wrapped in Loki’s chains, tugging at his wrists in a way that cannot fail to cause discomfort. Loki’s eyes track the movement of Thor’s fingers as he brings his free hand up, brushing briefly across Loki’s skin before he grasps the edges of the gag and _pulls_.

It was not designed to be removed with force.

The sharp metal teeth of it respond to the rough movement, tearing jagged holes into the pale skin along Loki’s jaw, and Loki flinches involuntarily, hissing with pain. Blood wells immediately in the wounds, the dotted-line of them along Loki’s jaw and mouth an unpleasant visual reminder of past injuries inflicted upon his brother, and Thor feels a twinge of regret.

Then Loki’s lip curls derisively, unmindful of the agony the movement causes him. “I am not your brother,” he sneers, and the moment of regret is drowned out by Thor’s fury.

“You are and always will be, brother,” he counters, his anger a veil of red over his eyes that he hasn’t felt since before he was first cast down to Miðgarðr. He grips Loki’s throat, sticky now with blood spilled from the wounds. “Though believe me when I tell you that the fact does me no honour at this moment.”

“Ah, because of course I must conduct myself at all times with due reverence given to your _honour_ ,” Loki drawls, venom dripping from every syllable. 

“That is not what I meant, brother, and you know it,” Thor growls, frustrated, and he does not resist the urge to shake his brother by the throat. Loki hisses with rage, twisting in a futile attempt to free himself from Thor’s iron grip.

“I am _not_ your brother, you arrogant fool,” he spits, his chained hands clawing for purchase on Thor’s skin. “I care not for your _honour_ , nor your kinship, nor anything from you other than your injury at my hands - “ 

“Be _still_ ,” Thor commands, losing patience with Loki’s struggles. He tightens his grip ever further, pressing unyielding fingers against his windpipe until Loki's only options are to be still or to suffocate.

“If I had my magic - ” Loki chokes, enraged, and Thor cuts him off with a flex of his fingers. 

“But you do not, brother. And even if you did, well you know that I would best you anyway.”

Enraged by Thor’s calm assurance, and with all other avenues of retaliation lost to him, Loki kicks out wildly, his usual restrained grace abandoned in favour of a frantic desire to hurt. The action is fruitless, bound as he is; though Loki struggles fiercely his slight form is no match against Thor’s strength as he presses his body tight against Loki's, pinning him truly captive against the wall. 

Thor can feel the chains on Loki’s wrists digging into his thighs, can feel the long line of Loki’s body sliding against his, sparking electricity along his nerve endings in a way he hasn’t felt in eons. He exhales, wetting his lips with his tongue as his body responds to the press of his brother’s form against him and Loki stills his fight abruptly, eyes widening in recognition and then darkening with desire. 

“Thor - “ he begins, his voice ragged with rage and want and despair and a hundred thousand other emotions. “You have - “ _everything_. The word is unsaid, but Thor hears it all the same. Loki swallows, helpless and choked by it. “You would take even this from me?”

Thor is unimpressed by the reluctant show of defeat. “Yes,” he replies, closing the last inch of distance between them, and though it has been many long ages since they shared space as lovers, for a moment it feels familiar and natural as if it were only yesterday.

Thor does not waste time on coaxing his brother’s permission; if Loki will not give it, Thor will simply take. He presses himself closer still, impossible as it seems, and Loki’s eyelids flutter. Thor can feel Loki’s heartbeat thrumming between them, the hummingbird speed of it vibrating against his chest.

Thor kisses with determination, with teeth nipping at Loki’s lips until they bloom red with blood. His hand is still on his brother’s throat, and when he tightens his grip Loki relents with a gasp, his lips parting. Thor doesn’t waste the opportunity, kissing him hungrily, his tongue sweeping into Loki’s mouth. Loki hisses with pain as Thor’s mouth presses against his wounds, and Thor tastes the coppery tang of blood. Loki bites at him, unwilling to submit so easily, and Thor grins into the kiss; of all the battles between them, this is one he welcomes. 

Loki’s hands scrabble for purchase against Thor, restricted by his chains, and Thor feels a thrill of pleasure at his brother’s helplessness. In all their long years together, Loki has never allowed Thor such power over him, and previously Thor did not think to take it. 

“Will you not submit to your king, brother?” he breathes into Loki’s mouth, and Loki’s hips jerk, an involuntary movement, a desperate plea for the friction between them. 

“I _hate_ you,” Loki spits as Thor gets a hand between them, palming his brother’s obvious arousal. He raises an eyebrow, and Loki surges forward despite his chains, despite Thor’s grip on his throat. He kisses like it’s a threat, intense and furious. Thor feels a tug of pain and the metallic of blood blooms anew as Loki’s sharp teeth split his lip. Thor laughs, sucking on Loki’s lip and jerking his cock roughly. 

“You hate me, brother?” he murmurs. “Maybe so, but you want me all the more for it, I believe.” 

Loki hisses, hips stuttering reluctantly against Thor’s as Thor’s fingers deftly drag his pleasure out of him. 

“If you think this is anything more than coercion -” Loki begins jaggedly. Thor cuts him off with a squeeze of his throat, choking Loki into silence. 

“I think it is nothing more or less than something you have craved for longer than you’d care to admit, _brother_ ,” Thor responds, realising the truth of the words as Loki shifts and gasps beneath him, torn between his rage and his arousal. “Oh, brother, how you have wanted me?” Thor breathes. “How it must have galled you so as I took others to my bed and you were left alone?”

“How dare you,” Loki chokes out, struggling in Thor’s grip, seemingly caught between trying to escape and trying to push himself closer and closer still. “How much you think of yourself - you arrogant - ah!” Loki’s words are swallowed in a sharp gasp as he reaches his climax, the hot pulse of it warm between Thor’s fingers. 

He wastes no further time, his own insistent arousal too much to ignore any longer. He releases Loki’s throat, noting the red bloom where his fingertips have dug into the skin, and instead grabs hold of the chain, pulling sharply on it until Loki staggers forward, room enough to turn him around and press him face first into the wall. Loki’s hands are trapped against him, giving him no purchase, and he fights to keep his balance as Thor roughly tugs at his trousers and kicks his legs apart. With one hand firmly in Loki’s hair, holding him in place, Thor pauses for a moment to take in the sight of Loki exposed and helpless before him. He presses two fingers against the impossible tightness of his hole, the slick of Loki’s seed on his hand the only means of easing the friction between them. Loki lets out a guttural sound, his muscles spasming around Thor’s fingers, and Thor grunts his own response.

“Brother,” he murmurs, breathless, “how does it feel to know you have no power over this?” Loki pushes back against his hand and Thor groans, twisting his fingers deeply into his brother and fisting his hand more tightly in Loki’s hair, tugging his head back so he can see his brother’s face. The mask of indifference is long gone. Loki’s cheeks are flushed, his ruined mouth red and slicked with saliva, his pupils blown wide with arousal. 

“I hate you,” he grits out again, and Thor laughs. He pulls his hand away, lines himself up at the entrance to his brother’s hole. He gently teases the head of his cock for a moment, then simply _thrusts_ himself deep inside. The way is eased, barely, by Loki’s seed and the slick of Thor’s own arousal, and the friction and tightness make Thor’s eyes roll in pleasure as he moves against his brother. 

“I hate you,” Loki chokes, pained. Thor pulls again at Loki’s hair, increasing his speed and cannot help the groan that spills from his lips as every inch of his cock is squeezed by Loki's tightness.

“I hate - ” Loki sobs as Thor fucks him, his rhythm growing stuttered as he nears his own climax. 

“I - ” Loki gasps, surrendering to his brother, moving his hips in time with Thor’s motions, pushing back against him and meeting him for every thrust. 

“ _Thor._ ” Loki moans, as Thor snaps his hips hard against him, burying himself deep and cursing loudly as he reaches his climax, his seed pulsing deep inside his brother.

~

They are quiet for a long time, Loki’s face bowed against the wall and Thor's forehead pressed against his brother's shoulder. The silence is broken only by Loki's strained breathing, the gentle chiming of his chains as he moves.

"Loki," Thor says, eventually. He pours all his hurt and rage and need and love into the single word, and Loki closes his eyes. “Let me take you _home._ ”

Loki nods.


End file.
